Love and Hate
by BlackMill
Summary: "Why do i love you?" "The way you smile just makes me smile." "your laugh makes me laugh." "BUT WHY I DON'T LIKE YOU or do i love you?" Sparkant story :3 *RE UPLOADED AGAIN IDK WHY?
1. Love and Hate intro

**A/N SUP GUYS so this is going to be my first Sparkant story ever :3 I had an idea when I was in a skype call with a friend and yea this happened! :D please tell me so more ideas ans stuff for next chapters if I ask :3 ok enjoy -Blackmill **

••••••••

It was the first day of college for Antvenom he was going to major in Computer science, ever since he got his very first computer he knew he wanted to do this. Today was a _packing day, _the students would move in the dorms and meet there roommate. Usually they let students pick who they wanted to be with, but unfortunate ant had no friends who went to the same college as him so he knew he was going to be with someone he didn't know.

**Antvenom's P.O.V**

"Thanks mom and dad for helping me pack." "no problem ant me, and your mother are proud to help you." "Its just so sad to see my little ant growing up so fast." My mom then gave me a hug which I thought I was going to suffocate. "Mom i'll visit you when I have time ok." "I know that I just cant let you go." She then started to cry which I thought was typical for any mother who's son or daughter was going to college."Come on sweetie lets leave ant to do his packing." "Alright, ant call me when you have time ok?"

"yea mom." I then let out a groan. "Hey ant before we go who is your roommate?" "Uh I don't know he hasn't came yet, but he did leave his stuff I guess he came earlier then us, he probably went somewhere."

"Alright son see you sometime". "Alright dad BYEE mom!" "byee!" Then they shut the door leaving me behind alone in this new world. I then start on the small stuff but I set up my bed first which was small. After, I done that I start to put my books in shelves which was next to my desk for my computer. I quickly set up my computer with the wires and techy stuff. "Ugh its already past midnight where is he?" I just ignored the fact that he is gong to be coming late and just went back editing videos.

.ılılıll.ılılıll.ılılıll Few hours later .ılılıll.ılılıll.ılılıll

I heard a little noise I just ignored it and just kept surfing

the web. I then feel a little tap on my shoulder.

**A/N lololololol cliffhanger :3 everybody loves cliffhangers right? anyways hope you enjoy i been working non stop on this story then got tired but i had to finish it sometime soo yea its really late where i am and im tired so hope you enjoyed a rating would be appreciated and a comment too thank you for reading have a nice day/night! -Blackmill **


	2. What is this feeling?

** A/N Sup guys got some positive feedback on**

** the last Sparkant fanfiction which I really appreciate **

** so I thought why not the 2nd Chapter :3 so yea please leave**

** a review share with your friends and stuff... Ok just start **

**reading now **

CaptainSparkelz P.O.V

I try opening the door since I heard humming in the room

I turn the knob but what do you know, it was locked I try to find my key for the dorm which was handed to me this morning. After searching every pocket I had finally found it. I put the key in and the door opened. The first thing I see was a tall guy sitting on a High back black leather chair with his laptop in front of him.

I walk to him, I was surprised he didn't notice me when I had walked in. I then taped on his shoulder. He then jumped as if I startled him. "Huh hi I'm your roommate for at least 4 years or unless I drop out."

I then held out my hand to greet him, he just stared at my eyes but he then quickly notice that I had my hand out and we both shake hands. He seemed a bit quite for a moment but then broke by a sudden greeting. "Hi I'm Antvenom or Taylor." "Well nice to meet you I'm CaptainSparklez or Jordan."

Antvenom's P.O.V

I turned to hear a happy greeting from who could be

my roommate for at least 4 years. When I saw him I just stop like my whole body just stop working. _Wait ant what are you thinking! You're not gay and you know that, you have been some girls in your life time. Yea but this feeling when I first saw him was nothing compared to the others I've been with. And so what! _I then notice that I staring at him this whole time

when I was arguing with myself. I saw he had his hand out so I did the same thing and we shook hands. I just sat there not saying anything

until I spoke out and told him my name. "Soo Huh... I guess I'm

going to bed now." "Alright I guess I am too." "Ok goodnight?"

"Yea goodnight." I then tucked myself in bed while just went to

to the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

Few hours later 

_ What happened to me... when he first walked in I felt something _

_ I never felt. _I kept tossing and turning in my blankets until I was tangled in them. _Man these dorm beds are small how I'm suppose to sleep in this! _I then look at the clock that was next to me. 3:45, WHAT HOW... never mind I should just go to sleep. Or at least try.

**A/N Alright guys thanks for reading this sparkant fanfic hope you have enjoyed and yea. I try to update and stuff more but im busy but thank the pilgrims, I have thanksgiving break coming this week so I can update more! Alright doods (**see what I did there**) thanks for reading a review would be appreciated and until then I bid you all farewell. (**lol I'm sneaky**) **


End file.
